overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Pandora's Actor
:"Absolutely correct, Ainz-sama. I am your creation. Even if you ordered me to battle against the other Supreme Beings, I would not hesitate to give it my full effort!" ::- Pandora's Actor to his creator, Momonga. Pandora's Actor (パンドラズ・アクタ) is an area guardian and the financial manager of Nazarick. He is responsible for the upkeep of Nazarick and the Ainz Ooal Gown. He was created by Momonga himself. Appearance Dressed in a neo-nazi uniform, Pandora's Actor is an egghead with no distinct facial feature except the three holes on his face. In Ainz's original design, he is the combination of everything that Ainz think is cool, with exaggerated gesture and body language. Personality Pandora's Actor is an egghead whose behavior is always overly exaggerated, humiliating Ainz. However, while he is over the top, he can also be extremely practical. Unlike other NPCs who willingly obey every order without question, Pandora's Actor will ask questions to clarify his duties and give suggestions whenever possible. Thus, despite his personality, he can be the perfect executioner of all his master's tasks without misunderstanding his intentions. Like other inhabitants of Nazarick, Pandora's Actor is loyal to the 41 Supreme Beings. However, he is completely devoted to Ainz, his creator, and would even fight the other guild members if ordered to. Background Pandora's Actor was created by Momonga himself during his chunibyou-phase. Chronology The Bloody Valkyrie Arc When Ainz entered the Mausoleum with Albedo, Yuri, and CZ, Pandora's Actor appeared before them while disguised as Tabula Smaragdina. He was ordered to revert to his true form before Albedo could attack. After the introductions have been made, Ainz order the Pandora's Actor to retrieve the World Class Items. Before complying with his creator's command, Pandora's Actor sensing something was amiss outside the Treasury, requested that he would be permitted to leave the Treasury and be given additional duties. Though he understood he was considered to be his master's trump card that contains his comrade's forms and abilities, he believed it would be a waste of his abilities to be idle in the Treasury. Ainz finding some rough reasoning with his creation, relented to his request, allowing Pandora's Actor to travel to the Throne Room in order to move valuables from the vaults of the Treasury. To do this AInz gifted him the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown, making Pandora's Actor the third NPC to receive such a honor. The Men in the Kingdom Arc Trivia *Pandora's Actor uniform is resemble to Neo Nazi Schutzstaffel. In Overlord, this uniform was came to the fore during the Arcology War. It seems that the war broke out in future Europe (around 2110s). * While most of the other NPC's are jealous of Pandora since he was created by Ainz (especially Albedo is deeply jealous of this fact). Believing that an NPC created by Ainz who stands above all the other supreme being's and the only one to never abandon them, hold's a special place. Ainz on the other hand is extremely embarrassed of Pandora and see's him as a reminder of his dark past (chunibyou time) and that his very existence brings shame to him. * Pandora's Actor's speak German when he said Wenn es meines Gottes Wille ist meaning "If it is my God's will". * Pandora's Actor is the third NPCs to be given the ring of Ainz Ooal Gown from his creator. Quotes *(To Ainz about the World Class Items): "Indeed, those overpowered weapons are powerful enough to be called killer trump cards. They make the impossible possible, even possessing the power to destroy the world." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:NPCs Category:Doppelgänger Category:Area Guardians